The Ultimate Super Battle that Decides the Fate of Everything
by snoipinsagoodjobm8
Summary: Garfield. . . 'nuff said.


_***THIS FANFICTION IS ABOUT THE MASCULENT GOD AND LASAGNA LOVER, GARFIELD!***_

Garfield sat back in his outside tanning chair embroidered with multiple items forged with gold, jewels, diamonds, crystals, and gems. He lay their sinking in a bliss and heavenly state of pure Lasagna consumption. A small silver radio laid next to him.

"Man oh man, this _sure_ is some good lasagna."

He suddenly recieved a phone call from his cellular phone. He extracted it from his fur-pocket and tapped the _ANSWER button._

"Hello, Garfield speaking." Asserted Garfield.

"GARFIELD, HELP! EVIL SPACE ALIENS ARE DEMOLISHING OUR PEACEFUL TOWN!" Cried Jon.

"Do not worry, never yield, for the man who's arriving is the god Garfield!" responded Garfield, as he crushed his phone into dozens of steel shreds (don't worry, it was one of his millions of phones). He lept up and flexed his muscles, and he spontaneously gained 9,001m pounds of muscle on his feline body. "I shall rid of these aliens so that the world may be at peace." Said Garfield, justice flaring in his monotonous voice. He ran with much speed towards his custom-made Garfield-mobileTM and piloted the monstrous mechanic mobile mover. Two jets whirred with life at the twist of a golden Garfield shaped key placed in the lock slit. The jets rotated downwards and titanic flames bursted from them, and the sheer forces levitated the car upwards.

"Evil space creatures, justice will prevail!" Claimed Garfield. A glass dome slid over Garfield's head (he had experience with flying mechanics in WWII, when he drove quinquagintaquadringentillion fighter jets into Hitler's face). He rammed the wheel forwards, and the jet exploded forwards, leaving a streak of flames following him. But before he reached even 1 inch per hour, he stopped abruptly by a flamboyant blue-haired man. He donned a cape, blue crystal earring, a steel headband with an orange embroidery in it's epicenter, blue sock-sleeves reaching and yielding before his kneecap, and a blue thong with leg-sleeves obscuring all but his kneecaps. He also donned saiyan armor, with large light-brown shoulder armor protruding from the collar, a teal braid laying lazily over the left shoulder armor splice. "Greetings, _Garfield._ " Said the impudent and elegant figure. They exchanged glares.

"Sir, do you happen to now about the titanic destruction of the city North?" Inquired Garfield. The lustrous anonymous fluck his head back, and then forthright, his braid falling to his back."Mmhmm, in fact, I am the loyal servant to our tyrannical lord, Frieza." stated the manservant, his golden eyes shining and shooting a graceful glare towards Garfield. "You may call me, Zarbon." "I'm not into braids nor jewelry," Garfields golden wristband shone brightly."I shall defeat your havoc-wreaking Lord and bring an end to this senseless bloodshed!" Claimed Garfield. "MMM, IS THAT SO?!" Shouted Zarbon smugly, as he flared his Ki immensely. The glass dome receded back into Garfield's jet, as it strapped a mobile jetpack on his back, it activated instantly, and Garfield was floating in the air, similar to Zarbon. Garfield's ki as well flared enormously, a golden aura radiating off of his body.

"I see, you have an incredible power level of 12,000,000. But CAN _YOU_ _MATCH_ _ **MINE?!"**_ Bellowed Zarbon, his voice intensifying with every word. His biceps, triceps, pectorals, and abdominals bulged greatly, his head slightly enlarged and elongated, his snout receded into his face, and scale patches formed along his body. "I don't know how to respond to that." Garfield stated. Zarbon lunged towards Garfield, but Garfield said "Omae wa mo, shindeiru." Zarbon's body twisted and mangled itself into inhumane and disgusting shapes and then exploded into a large pool of blood. "You were a great fighter, too bad." Said Garfield coolly, as he re-entered his jet. "Wait, I'm having an apiphany!" stated Garfield. He now knew the Kaioken technique and the Instantaneous Transmission mastery. He then used his teleportaion skills to teleport directly to the city, where he saw the ruins. There was debris scattered across the landscape, craters blemished the sight, entire building were collapsed, and multiple blazings spread across the terrain. Even entire buildings were toppled over from the mass destruction. Dodoria floated downwards from the crimson sky.

"Are you responsible for this damage?" Inquired Garfield. "Partly." The pink pineapple said. "PARTLY IS BAD ENOUGH, _NO MERCYY!_ " Shouted Garfield as a swirl of smoke exploded around him, as he powered up. His muscle mass magnified, his senses heightened as well. A red, flaming aura began to materialize around Garfield, and sparks of energy of the same crimson color snapped around him. The aura then solitified, and became a rotund orb around him, the abused ground beneath him began to crack and crumble. " _Kaioken..._ " Uttered Garfield. " _MAGNIFIED TO IT'S POWER MULTIPLICATION OF THE THRICE POWER!_ " Bellowed Garfield loudly. Dodoria's scouter overloaded with information and exploded, scorching the side of Dodoria's ugly pink face.

"Garfield, how can you obtain such incredible power?!" "From the power of Lasagna!" Yelled Garfield, a vein in his temple magnifying. "NO! NOOO! NOOOOOO _OOOOOooooooo_ ooooo _ooo_..." Muttered Dodoria as he was consumed by the energy radiating from Garfield. But his orb, was oddly...shrinking. A cackling laughter struck Garfield's ears. Dodoria was wearing Energy Absorption GlovesTM! "Hahaha! Power up more! I just _love_ the energy! Bwahahaha!" "You watt wasting wuss!" Shouted a defiant Garfield. Cords protruding from the tightened white rubber straps around Dodoria's wrist were connected and surgically embedded inside Dodoria's back. Light energy spheres radiated and circulated around the steel cords, and they slowly marched down the cords and into Dodoria.

" _ **YOU LIKE ENERGY, DO YOU?!**_ " Bellowed Garfield, as he raised his energy greatly, the pellets of energy still being absorbed by Dodoria's gloves. Garfield then stretched his arms out, and placed his open hand's palms together. " _ **KA...**_ " Growled Garfield. " _ **ME...**_ " He pulled his arms to his side, still straining, as blue streaks of energy flowed out of his body and gathered betwixt his orange and furry hands. " _ **HA...**_ " A large, pulsating light blue orb of feline energy materialized and expanded between his cat palms. " _**ME...**_ " The energy grew to an astounding size, beginning to push apart his hands. " _ **HAAAAAAAA!**_ "

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

 _ **IN CHAPPAH TWO**_


End file.
